


Illumination

by Starlithorizon



Series: Alchemy and Guitar Ties [4]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlithorizon/pseuds/Starlithorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing bright can stay in the dark for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illumination

There was a quiet, but obvious shift in the air on the way home from New York. it wasn't even noticeable until Arthur entered the flight deck, bearing hot beverages. It was there in the way Martin's hand brushed Arthur's while taking his coffee. It was in the languid sweetness of Arthur's smile as it happened. It was in the scalding blush that rose when Arthur was gone.

Yes, there was definitely something going on there.

Douglas sat quietly for a bit, chewing on this new bit of information. He thought backwards, from this moment and away. The uncharacteristically quiet breakfast (where Arthur had spent more time risking glances Martin's way than actually eating), the ridiculous smiles and blushes at the bar last night, on and on, drawing a very interesting conclusion.

Douglas wasn't against it, at all. In fact, he rather liked the idea of two people whose happiness he was surprisingly invested in finding it in each other. He couldn't have orchestrated it better if he'd tried. Of course, he hoped against hope (deep in the back of his mind where selfless thoughts did, in fact, exist) that their happiness would not be short-lived. He knew the risk was small, as he did know them well, and he knew that they weren't exactly the type for a fling, but still. He was allowed to worry, wasn't he?

He waited a while, the quiet thrum of noise in the flight deck comfortable. They didn't always fly to the tune of word games and chatter. Martin and Douglas were friends, well enough that they could sit for hours at a time in easy quiet. But, since they _were_  friends, the quiet wouldn't last forever.

"How long has it been going on?" He asked softly. He didn't dare look at Martin. Let him answer in his own time, no pressure or fear or blustering.

"I— I don't—" Martin sighed.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell me," Douglas said to him.

The flight deck was quiet for a while longer before Martin spoke up.

"We...got together last night. Yesterday."

"And how long, precisely, have you been pining after him?" Douglas was smiling at his captian, willing him to talk. He did want to know, actually, silly though it was. He cared about Martin, and what went on in his life. They were friends, like it or not.

A long pause, where the only sound to fill the space was that of the plane. But then, a soft, expectant inhale.

"Two months."

"Well, congratulations," Douglas said, and he meant it. Completely.

Another pause, this one of surprise.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do! You're my friends, and if I can't be happy for you two getting together, then no one can."

And then Martin smiled hugely, his face changing completely from pseudo-severe to, well, Arthur-bright.

"Thank you, Douglas," he said quietly, the relief rolling off of him in waves.

The rest of the flight passed in word games, all of which Martin lost. He wore a smile on his face the whole time.

* * *

"Mum, I'm seeing Martin," Arthur said after they'd landed and he'd gone home. They were at the table eating dinner, and his mother raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't really planned beyond spilling the news out over dinner. He and Skip hadn't exactly talked about telling everyone else, but they'd sort of reached a quiet, accidental agreement. They'd tell each other in the morning and laugh quietly at how their brains seemed to run on the same wavelength sometimes.

Arthur inhaled, sucking in a big breath, and exhaled. He was steeling himself.

"Martin and I are together."

There was a little thrill at saying those words out loud. They were perfect and beautiful, and if he could see them, they would probably be glowing brilliantly. This was something he'd dreamed of for _months_ , probably since their trip to Moloka'i, and saying those words felt rather like getting into a perfectly hot bath.

His mum sighed deeply, and he couldn't decide why. His smile was small, but radiant, and wouldn't fall. No matter what she said.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since last night."

She smiled a bit, reached across the table and rested her hand over the back of his.

"Just know, dear heart, that if he makes you unhappy, I will flay him alive."

Arthur couldn't help but grin. "Don't worry, Mum, there's no way he could do that."

"Good to know. And if you make him unhappy, I will let Douglas keep your car. Understood?"

The grin stretched impossibly wider.

"Understood."


End file.
